Cold Breath
by PercabethForever21
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would have happened if Edward DIDNT leave Bella? They meet a different way too, and Bella almost gets bitten. Everythings different. It's all mostly told from Bella's POV, but if you want someone else's POV I'd be happy to read your comments and add it in.
1. Greek Gods

It was another rainy day in Forks, and I was about to rip my hair out.

I had been living with my dad, Charlie, for the past two weeks of summer, and I was getting tired of being stuck indoors.

I was going to school for the first time today, and I was positive everybody in Forks knew who I was. _Sigh._

It didn't take long for the gossip to spread around such a small place.

I had already received my welcome home gift, and I was excited about my truck.

I was also glad to know that my truck wouldn't be the only elderly vehicle in the parking lot because almost every car in Forks had been bought old.

I was going downstairs to tell Charlie bye because he was heading out for work, and I was leaving for school.

My clumsiness never failed to ruin everything, so I tripped at the bottom of the stairs, but, luckily for me, I caught myself on the floor.

I was always tripping over everything, and anything. That would just make my first day in Forks High School even more _perfect._

I jumped to my feet, slowly enough so that I wouldn't fall backwards.

"Bye Char-dad!" I said, trying to hide my mistake.

Charlie didn't like me calling him anything other than 'dad', but I always ended up calling him Charlie.

"Later, Bells." Charlie said, using his pet name for me.

I watched as he grabbed his gun, and walked out the front door.

I dashed up the stairs, and into my bedroom, trying not to fall.

I managed to keep my clumsiness hidden as I got ready for school, but I managed to slip on the unplanned ice outside.

I sighed, but hopped up, and climbed into my truck.

I drove down the street to the school in silence, to panicked to listen to the radio.

I pulled into the lot and climbed out of my truck.

I walked across the grass and made my way to the office.

I walked in, and an elderly lady looked me in the eye.

"Can I help you, Miss?" She asked, with a smile on her face.

I nodded my head stepping forward, "I'm Isabella Swan. I just moved here."

She handed me a piece of paper with all my classes on it.

I smiled and nodded at her, thanking her.

I was suddenly too nervous to talk because that's when I spotted them.

The Greek Gods walking to the office so gracefully.

The pixie like one stared at me with a smile on her face, but the bronzed haired angel quickly stole my gaze.

He noticed my stare, and stared back.

My heart went crazy, but I grabbed my stuff and quickly walked off.

I noticed the people staring at me as if I had just committed a murder, and walked faster, blushing furiously.

Some people had complete terror and fear looks on their faces, but some had envy and betrayal.

I decided I didn't want to take their harsh stares, and focused on my feet instead.

I walked towards my first class, math, and quickly walked to the front of the room.

The teacher gave me a book and a seat, and I quickly took my seat, hoping I went unnoticed.

When I looked up I had everyone's attention on me. I blushed for what seemed like the millionth time today.

I looked down, and started flipping through the math book.

Most of the stuff I already knew so I wouldn't have to focus much, but that worried me. I wanted my attention on the lesson so I wouldn't have to see everybody's stares.

The day went by quick, and before I knew it the bell rang signaling lunch. I sighed in relief, and made my way to the cafeteria.

I walked faster then I should have, so I quickly slowed to a lazy pace.

I wasn't it any hurry to worry about all the eyes that would follow me through the line.

I tried to hide myself, coming through the doors, behind somebody else, but people quickly noticed, and, as I predicted, their eyes followed.

I grabbed something to eat and quietly made my way to one of the only empty tables in the back.

I sat there, alone, but couldn't help feel relief as the people focused on their lunch.

The Greek Gods walked into the cafeteria, and sat at a table near the window. My gaze shifted from all of their faces until I noticed the pixie like one watching me again.

I tore my gaze away from them, and focused on my food.

I ate in silence for a moment till somebody tapped on my shoulder, and I looked up.

I saw a crowd of girls and boys all staring at me with the same expression. They stared at me in anger and annoyance so I guessed I was sitting at their table. The blonde one that tapped my shoulder looked at me, also with annoyance in her face.

"You're in my seat." She said with a growl.

I stared at her in shock, but quickly grabbed my food and stood up.

She must not have been done with me yet because she grabbed my food and threw it to the floor. I looked at her with caution, back away a step.

She laughed, and quickly became angry again.

"You don't sit in my seat without paying for it." She said sternly.

I didn't have anything to say, and even if I spoke I wouldn't be able to talk right.

I stared at her, trying to remove all hints of fear from my face. I knew there was a blush slowly creeping up on my cheeks as I realized everyone in the room went silent and was staring – even the Greek Gods.

I looked back at the girl who was right in front of me.

When I looked back to her she lifted her hand, and I quickly realized she was going to punch me.

She threw the punch, but I leaned back, avoiding her strike. Even my clumsiness wouldn't stop so I feel backwards, hitting my head on a chair.

The crowd that already hated me so much was standing around me in a circle, glaring down at me. I knew I looked like a mess because all of them started to laugh, so I closed my eyes, avoiding their stares.

I heard a bell-like voice behind me clear its throat, and the crowd was looking up at the pixie – including me.

"That's not very nice," the pixie said, pulling me to my feet.

The crowd started to back away before the pixie said anything else, and I stared at the crowd as they walked off. I turned to the pixie who had just saved me.

"Thank you. I'm Bella." I said with a smile.

"Alice," she said with a brighter smile, "would you like to sit with me for lunch?" She asked, pulling me to the Greek God's table.


	2. Dreams

I was dragged over to the Greek God's table by Alice, the girl who had just saved me from embarrassment.

I didn't know what to expect, I didn't know any of the Gods but Alice.  
She quickly dragged me over and gently tugged me down in a seat between her and the bronze haired angel.

"Bella, this is Edward, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper." Alice said, pointing them out.

Emmett gave me a friendly smile with a wave, and I smiled back. Rose looked at me with a glare, and I quickly shifted my gaze to Edward.

I smiled up at Edward, but he only stared at me like he was confused.

I looked down at my food, trying to remove their gazes from my face.

Alice and Emmett were the only ones who were smiling, and I quickly looked back to my food.

None of them scared me, but _I_ knew I was supposed to be scared.

I looked back up at Edward, but regretted it half a second later.

Edward's eyes had turned black within the seconds I looked away. His gaze at me was intense, but I stared right back.

I looked at the others, who were staring at me with a cautious gaze, even Alice. Alice grabbed me, and towed me out the doors, along with the rest of her family following.

Emmett and Jasper were hold Edward back like he was trying to break free.

His gaze held mine for two seconds before Alice turned my head. I heard a growl coming from behind me, and now I was worried.

The wind blew against my face, and blew my hair backwards, but I heard a louder growl coming from behind me, and Alice pulled me faster.

Alice pulled me into a car that definitely wasn't mine.

The car was a bright red with leather seats, but the car didn't hold my gaze like Edward did.

I looked behind the car where Emmett and Jasper were holding Edward back as he tried to get to the car.

They pulled him away easily, and I realized Edward was trying to get to me, but why?

They were gone the next second, and I wondered where they were now.

Alice drove out of the lot, and I noticed my car was sitting there.

Alice stopped at a big house that I assumed was hers, and pulled me out of the car.

I tripped going up the stairs, but Alice caught me, and pulled me to my feet, continuing to pull me through the front door.

I looked around the house, and it was much better than any house I had ever seen.

Alice pulled me up the stairs, and sat me on a couch, and I was occupied looking over the house.

It was different here, like no matter where they went in the house they wanted to be able to look outside, and the kitchen looks like it has never been used.

I heard growling coming from upstairs so I guessed it was Edward, but I wondered what was wrong with him.

Did I do something wrong?

I don't think so..

I remembered back to when we were in the lunch room.

We were just sitting there, and I was the only one eating, but he looked at me, and then his eyes turned coal black, and that worried me.

I heard something break, and I jumped a little in my seat, but it didn't faze Alice, like she had planned for it to happen.

"I'll be right back.." Alice said after a few seconds.

She was gone before I could blink, but I just sat there, hoping everything was okay.

About two minutes later Alice reappeared in the living room, with a pill in her hand.

I stared at her with a look on my face. Was she going to make me take that?

She walked up to me slowly, handing me the pill and a glass of water.

I took it, but I stared at it while it sat in my hand.

"Believe me; you're going to want to take it." She said with caution in her eyes.

I cautiously took the pill and drank the water in my hand, but before I could say anything else I started to fall backwards against the chair, my eyes drooping.

She had given me a pill to put me to sleep, but why?

I was fighting against the sleepy feeling, but I was interrupted by Edward coming down the stairs, perfectly normal.

He walked over to me, along with the rest of the family, watching me fight the sleep.

"Sleep, Bella." Edward said with a velvet voice.

His voice shocked me, and brought me back to reality, and I stared at him.

He sighed, and looked at me, but didn't force me to sleep.

Moments later I starting drifting again, but as I drifted, I dreamed of everything that happened.

I heard voices talking in hushed whispers, but I didn't know if it was real or not.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. The wind blew against her, blew back to me, and hit my face like a thousand bricks," Edward said with a velvet voice.

"Edward. You love her." Alice said in a high pitched voice.

I didn't hear anything after that. It all got fuzzy in my ears, and I was falling into unconsciousness.

I dreamed happy dreams after what I heard.

Me and Edward in a meadow.

Me and Edward on a mountain.

Me and Edward at school.

Everything that I dreamed was different than the one before, but none of them replayed twice.

I started coming back into consciousness, and I opened my eyes to seven pairs of golden eyes staring down on me with caution and fear, but I wasn't scared, it felt like home, like I was _supposed_ to be here.

I don't know why I felt as if they were my family, I had just met them today, but I knew one thing. I loved Edward Cullen.


	3. Three Words, One Meaning

I woke up for the second time in my bedroom, totally confused by what happened.

I must have fallen back asleep at the Cullen's house.

I looked around the room for any signs that I had been here the whole time, but I was still in my jeans and T-shirt.

I looked at the clock, and quickly blinked my eyes. _4:00 Am. _

I knew for sure that what had happened wasn't a dream because I never woke up this early.

I will talk to Alice or Edward tomorrow because I want to know what happened. Everything was different now.

I still felt the love for Edward that I had felt yesterday, but this time it was stronger, but a question lingered in my mind. Was it meant to be true love?

I tried to go back to sleep, but when I failed to rest I got up; I walked down stairs being extra careful since it was dark.

I trudged down the stairs, and grabbed a bowl of cereal, and ate quickly.

I went back upstairs, and threw on skinny jeans, boots, and a T-shirt, and headed outside to climb in my truck.

I walked outside just as the sun was coming up, and I didn't notice till it was the last second that I just stepped on ice.

I fell backwards, but cold hands caught me, and I quickly looked up to see Edward looking at me with his golden eyes.

I blushed furiously, and he laughed lightly, pulling me to my feet.

I turned to him, and he smiled at me, but he also looked curious like he was wondering why I didn't gaze at him in fear.

"Are you afraid?" He asked me, guessing that I would say yes.

"No. Why would I be?" I asked curiously.

"I thought I scared you yesterday. You didn't show any fear yesterday, but I thought you were just in shock." He said with a sparkle in his eyes.

I stared at him curiously, as If I would be afraid of him. I would never be afraid of him, I loved him.

"Bella, I'm not human. I'm not normal." He said with anger in his eyes.

"What are you then? I don't care anyway." I said with a glare.

"That's for you to find out, and for me to hide." He said with an identical glare of mine.

I trudged to my car, but he lightly grabbed my arm, and I looked at him.

"I thought I could give you a ride if you'd like." He said with a smile, forgetting about our argument.

I nodded my head, blushing again. He laughed lightly at my blush, and stroked my cheek with a cold finger.

I shivered at his touch, and he smiled. The coldness of his touch felt like I belonged here.

He lightly towed me to his silver Volvo, and I smiled as he opened my door for me.

He walked around the car, and got in, turning the key in the ignition.

He sped out of my driveway faster than I normally did; he was doing at least a hundred.

"Slow down!" I yelled trying to buckle my seat belt without success.

He looked over to me, and smiled, not bothering to look at the road. I screamed, so he quickly slowed down, grabbing my hand, comforting me.

I bit back tears without success and he pulled me closer, hugging me to his chest. He gently rubbed my back, while driving with one hand.

I sat up and looked at his worried gaze as he tried to comfort me.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you, Bella." Edward said with caution.

"I'm fine." I said with confidents, succeeding for once.

He bit his lip, and removed a stray hair from my face.

We pulled into the parking lot, and had everybody's attention on me and Edward. I quickly turned a bright pink in my cheeks, and Edward grabbed my hand, calming me.

I heard Edward whisper something, and I looked over to him.

"Did you say something?" I asked with curious eyes.

Edward blinked slightly and gazed at me with curious eyes mirroring mine.

"No. Well, yes. You heard that?" He asked, trying to figure out his words.

"Yes, but what did you say?" I asked curiously as ever.

"Uhh, nothing. We should go to class." He said while pulling me out of the car and towing me to math.

He dragged me into the class, gently threw me into my chair, and sat next to me.

"You don't have this class?" I said, it sounding more like a question.

"I do now," he said waving a schedule in my face, "it's not that hard for _me_ to get a schedule change," he continued with a wink.

The math teacher walked in and called everyone's attention to the front, but I continued to stare at Edward, wondering what he said in the car.

The day flew by with Edward stalling me, trying to get me to forget about what he said, but it was all that was on my mind.

We were walking out to his shiny, silver Volvo when he flung his arm over my shoulders, and I blushed while he smiled. He gently led me to the car, and opened my door for me.

He walked around the car, jumped in, and drove off at a slower speed than what he did this morning, trying not to scare me.

We were half way to my house, and I was getting impatient. I wanted to know what he said.

We finally pulled up into my drive way after what seemed like hours, but he dodged my question the best he could.

"Are you going to tell me what you said this morning, now?" I asked, gazing at him.

He sighed and looked me in the eye, "I don't have a choice do I?"

I smiled at his question, "Nope."

"Fine," He took a deep breath before he spoke, "I love you."


	4. First Kiss

I gasped, and Edward stared at me with a frown on his face.

"I'm sorry," Edward apologized, looking down at his feet.

I looked at him with a scared look on my face, "I love you too," I said with confidence.

He looked up, and stared at me with a smile on his face, and I smiled back.

He put his hand on my blushing cheek, and stared at me, as I stared at him.

"Don't leave me," I said, fear overtaking me.

He smiled sheepishly at me, "I don't believe I can," He looked into my eyes, "I love you too much."

I smiled at him, and he smiled back at me, kissing my cheek.

I blushed a deep red, and he laughed lightly, "Would you like to come in?" I asked, hope in my voice.

He smiled, and nodded his head.

I picked up my bag from the floorboard, but Edward was already there in the blink of an eye to open my door.

He grabbed my heavy bag, and had no problem carrying it into the house, and even thought his hands were full, he managed to catch me when I fell on the porch step, blushing.

I opened the front door, and he sat my bag in the kitchen chair.

"Would you like something to eat?" I asked him, but he only shook his head.

"I'm on a special diet," he said with a smile.

I smiled back at him, but his eyes looked into mine with an intense stare, and I suddenly forgot how to breath.

He seemed to notice with because his face suddenly frowned, and he was over to me before I blinked.

I noticed I wasn't breathing, and sucked in a deep breath, and he laughed again, trying not to laugh too loud.

He took me in a hug, and looked into my eyes.

"Don't move," he said, his golden eyes sparkling.

He leaned down slowly, and my heartbeat sped up as he got closer, but I obeyed, and sat still.

My eyes fluttered shut, and his cold, hard lips were against mine gently.

He leaned back slowly, and looked into my brown eyes, and I made no move to shift away from his gaze.

"You need to know something about me, but I'm afraid you will run away, screaming," He said, his eyes losing the sparkle.

I nodded waiting for him to speak, and he stared into my eyes, as I mirrored his intense gaze.

"I'm sorry to tell you this after you admitted you love me, but Bella, I'm a vampire," he said, pain flashing in his eyes.

I smiled, and his face expression suddenly turned to confused.

"Okay," I said with another smile.

He hesitated before he spoke this time, "You're not afraid?" He asked.

I shook my head, but he didn't seem happy about my reaction.

"Bella, I've killed people before," he said, his face studying mine.

I shrugged, and he smiled pulling me in for a hug.

He kissed my hair lightly before pulling away, and I frowned.

He laughed slightly, and grabbed my hand, leading me to the couch.

"I guess you have questions?" He asked with a smile as I nodded my head.

"Don't you burn in the sun?" I asked and he laughed before answering.

"No, Bella. Myth. We sparkle in the sunlight. I'll show you sometime," he smiled at me, dazzling me before I spoke.

I brought myself back to reality before I spoke, "Don't you have fangs?" I asked, curiosity in my eyes.

He laughed loudly this time, "No, that's a myth," he said, pure excitement in his tone.

I smiled, and for the first time, ever, I was out of questions.

He frowned and mumbled something, but I still caught it.

"What?" I asked.

He smiled at me, and laughed slightly, "Of course you heard that," he winked at me before he spoke, "I still can't read your mind."

My eyes widened, and he laughed again.

"Some of us have special powers that we get when we're changed. I read minds, Alice tells the future, and Jasper can feel your feelings," He smiled.

I shook my head, "I bet Alice saw me coming," I said quietly.

"Her visions change based on decisions, but yes, she did see you coming," he winked at me.

I jumped at the sound of Charlie pulling in the driveway, and Edward laughed teasingly at me.

I playfully glared at him, and he stood up.

I smiled at him when he walked to the front door, "I suppose it's time for me to leave," he said kissing my hair, "I'll pick you up tomorrow."

He walked out the door, and I lightly closed it behind him, biting my bottom lip, holding back a smile.

I walked upstairs to my bedroom, and when I heard Charlie come in the door, I yelled down to him telling him I was home.

I walked over to my bed, and lay down, looking up at the celling.

I jumped at the sound of my window closing, and looked up slightly.

Edward was standing in my bedroom, smiling at me.

"How did you get in here?" I asked, wide eyed.

"The window," he replied, laughing at my reaction.

"Do you do that often?" I asked, my cheeks turning hot.

"Only the past month," he smiled a grin at me, flashing his perfect, white teeth.

I blushed harder, and he smiled sheepishly.

"Would you like to stay?" I asked in a shushed voice.

He nodded, and I scooted over, making room on the bed.

He grinned, and lay next to me, putting his arm around me, humming a lullaby.

I was falling asleep in his arms, and I moved my head onto his chest, and sighed.

It felt like I belonged in his arms, even thought he was far too perfect for me.

I fell asleep to the sound of his velvet voice, humming a lullaby that I couldn't name.


	5. Dangerous Threats and Family

I was dreaming happy dreams that night in Edward's arms.

Edward and I kissing.

Edward and I in the meadow.

Edward and I walking hand in hand through the forest.

Edward and I running at vampire speed past the trees, both of us a vampire.

I loved my dreams. They were all so different.

"Bella, wake up," A velvet voice said, soothingly.

I felt light butterfly kisses along my neck, and I smiled at Edward's cold, stone touch.

I opened my eyes to the small amount of light shining through the window, and I quickly shifted my gaze to Edward.

It was a Saturday morning, and I planned to spend the whole day with Edward, doing whatever he wanted to do.

I sat up, and Edward sat up as well, watching me with a big grin.

"What?" I asked as he stared at me.

His smile widened, "You talk in your sleep," he said, his grin almost stretching to his ears.

I sighed and blushed a deep, bright pink, and Edward laughed.

"What did I say this time?" I asked, hoping it was nothing I would regret.

His smile widened, although I didn't know that was even possible, "You said my name, and you loved me," he said with a wink.

I growled, "You already knew that."

He laughed at my growl, and lightly bit my ear, causing me to laugh too.

He pulled me out of bed, lifting me in his arms, carrying me down the stairs.

Charlie must have already left because Edward told me about the hearing, speed, diet, and sleeplessness of a vampire, but at first he was worried to tell me, but it didn't faze me.

I was born to be a vampire.

I prepared and ate a bowl of cereal while Edward played with the locks of my reddish-brown hair.

When I finished I cleaned up, and went upstairs to change clothes while Edward sat in the living room, waiting for me.

I threw on a pair of shoes, a T-shirt, and some jeans, and then walked down stairs to my love. He was already at the bottom of the steps when I reached my bedroom door on the way out.

I tripped on the way down the stairs, face first into Edward's chest.

Then the worst possible thing happened – my nose started to bleed.

Edward stiffened, and stopped breathing, quickly ripping off the shirt now covered in my blood. He was upstairs at vampire speed getting a washcloth from the bathroom for my nose.

He came back within three seconds, and dabbed my nose with the wet rag.

"Don't make yourself uncomfortable, I can do it," I said soothing him.

"It's okay, Bella. I'm fine," he said, but I didn't believe him because his eyes were already pitch black.

I put my hand on his cheek to sooth him, but he was struggling not to bite my arm off so I quickly removed my hand.

My nose stopped bleeding moments later, and he quickly washed his shirt and the cloth that was covered in blood without breathing.

I tried to convince him that I could wash it, but he refused. I didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

When he was finished he walked over to me, and smiled, and I noticed his eyes had turned back to the golden color I loved.

He grabbed my hand, and led me to the door, "Where are we going?" I asked with curiosity.

"I'm taking you to meet my family without any problems this time," he frowned remembering what happened, but I rubbed his hand, soothingly.

He opened the door of the silver Volvo, and I climbed in. He walked around to the other side of the car at inhuman speed since we were alone.

He drove swiftly and neatly down the road, not shifting his gaze from my face.

I didn't care much that he didn't watch the road this time since he said he had been driving like that for over one hundred years, and he had never crashed once.

We reached the house, and he quickly opened my door for me, and I smiled at him.

I hesitated a bit before we reached the front door, and he quickly smiled at me, and gave a reassuring hug.

He towed me up the steps leading into the house, and through the empty rooms until we reached the others.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Esme, and Carlisle all waited in the center of the room, expecting us.

I looked around the house in amazement, and shifted my gaze in between the six beautiful vampires watching me with caution.

"Hello, Bella. I'm Esme, Edward's mother, and this is my husband, Carlisle," She said with a smile.

I smiled back at her, and nodded my head at Carlisle, and he nodded back.

Emmett was smiling at me, and I laughed at his goofy grin, making everyone else in the room laugh except Rose.

I jumped a little when I heard a voice behind my head that wasn't Edward's.

"Rose, stop it, your scaring her," Edward said, looking at me with an apologetic smile.

"It's okay, I'm not scared," I said with a smile.

That made everybody in the room smile other than Rose, who was back in her spot like a flash of lightning.

Alice walked over to me, and gave me a hug, smiling, and I smiled back. I wasn't afraid of his family; they felt like my own family to me.

It was true that I would miss them if they ever left, but I quickly pushed the thought aside, not wanting to think about what it would be like if Edward left me.

I looked around the house, and at the beautiful faces watching me. I studied the paintings, and the art around the house.

I jumped when I heard seven vampires growl behind be at something, or someone, I couldn't hear or see.

Something was wrong, and something was here, and I guessed by all their reactions, that this 'something' was a dangerous threat to me.


	6. Change

I stared out the front door where all the beautiful vampires stared, growling.

Edward's eyes had turned black, but I wasn't scared of whatever was out there, it didn't bother me because I had my family.

Edward grabbed me, and pushed me behind him, ready to fight for my life.

The vampires formed a wall around me and Edward for protection, but I didn't want any of them hurt, they were my family.

I heard light footsteps approaching the first room we were in, and I started to panic. What would they do to my family?

I heard growls coming from the other side of the room, and I quickly looked over to the three vampires staring at me and my family.

"Hello. I am Laurent, and this is James and Victoria," Laurent said, pointing out the other two vampires by his side.

"Hello," Carlisle said with caution, "this is my family – Emmett and Rose, Alice and Jasper, Bella and Edward, Esme, and I'm Carlisle."

I couldn't believe he pointed us out in groups, and that I was in one of them.

The blonde vampire, James, stared at me, but not with caution, he stared at me with thirst, but I quickly pushed the thought aside.

James stared at me, and started to growl, and Edward mirrored him.

James and Edward were both in a protective crouch, but I was frozen, and couldn't move.

Alice jerked me out of the way, and that was enough to throw me onto the couch, but I just lay there, stunned.

James launched himself at me, and Edward pushed him away, throwing him into the wall.

Alice was by my side the next second, picking me up.

She handed me to Edward, and took his place to fight James off.

Edward kissed my head lightly, flew out the door, and through the woods at inhuman speed.

The wind started to blow the opposite direction we were running, and blew my scent back to James. Edward felt the wind shift, and quickly ran faster, making me dizzy.

He ran till I was sure we were in Canada, and finally slowed, dropping me to my feet.

I tried to find something to grab, but the only thing I could find was Edward. He was holding me up, to keep from falling over, when he suddenly looked up like he heard something.

He sat me on a rock against a tree, and walked off slowly, at human speed, not leaving my sight.

He sniffed the air, looking for James' scent, and when he looked like he found something, he walked slowly, but cautiously through the forest, still in my sight.

I felt someone's presence behind me, and slowly turned to face the eyes looking at me, cautiously.

I looked into the bright red eyes of James, and the bright red hair next to him of Victoria, and that sent me into a panicked scream.

Edward heard my scream, and came running back to me at full speed, trying as hard as he could to get there to make me safe again.

James inched towards me, and I slowly backed away, but before Edward could get to me James grabbed my hand, holding me against a tree, and bit my hand. I screamed in pain, and Edward reached me before James could kill me, luckily for me.

He threw himself at James with all his strength, throwing James against the side of the tree, causing it to snap and break. Edward and James lay on the ground next to the broken tree, fighting each other, but I screamed in pain again because my hand was burning.

James had bit me, and Edward was too busy fighting him to save me.

I was going to be one of him, or die.

My life flashed through my mind, and I saw my mom, Charlie, Edward, the Cullens, James, but I quickly blocked out James, I didn't want him in my mind.

The burning fire was getting worse, and the only things I could do was scream for help, or hope for death to come.

I was hoping death would just kill me so I didn't have to feel the burning pain in my arm that was now flowing through my whole body.

I felt cold hands touching my skin, and hoped it was Edward here to save me from this pain.

"It's okay, Bella. I'm here," He soothed, "it's too late," He sighed, and picked me up.

He carried me for the same length of distance that we ran the first time, but we were at the house sooner than I thought.

"Carlisle," Edward said, "is it too late?"

I heard footsteps walking over to me, and touch my burning arm.

"I'm sorry, Edward," Carlisle apologized, and I could hear the sadness in his voice.

The burning got worse, and worse, before I could take no more. I was able to hear everything now coming down stairs, and I wanted, more than anything, Edward by my side.

As if by cue Edward walked up the stairs, and into the room I was burning in. He sat next to me, and rubbed my arm, soothing me.

I counted his breaths to wait for the time to pass, and about four-thousand breaths later, the burning slowed.

It was slowing, and I was thankful to finally be able to avoid the burning fire, and find the cool, ice hand drawing designs on my arm.

I heard everything going on around me now, but there was one thing missing inside me. My heartbeat.

My heartbeat was missing, and then I remembered I never heard Edward's heartbeat because vampires don't have hearts, and that sent me into a deep, dark room that was soundless.

I opened my eyes to the room that I had been placed in for the time I took to change. I looked around the room, and I could see everything in detail, Especially Edward.

I jumped up swiftly, and looked around the room with my new eyes at the seven vampires staring back at me with fear.


	7. Deadly Truth

I stared at my family, hoping I didn't scare them, but they all looked terrified.

"Bella," Edward said, walking towards me slowly, "Are you okay?"

I nodded my head, afraid to hear the beautiful voice that would just scare me. I walked over to the wall mirror slowly, and Jasper inched to my side, slowly, like he was defending everybody from a predator.

I noticed that, and stopped walking, backing into the corner slowly. He watched me like I was about to spring at him or Alice, but I could never do that.

Edward was glaring at Jasper, signaling him to back up, and stop. Jasper obeyed, and I slowly inched to the mirror once more, keeping an eye on the rest of the family.

I looked into the mirror at the beautiful vampire watching me, and I lightly stuck my hand out to the beautiful one that was me, but no matter how beautiful I thought I was, comparing me to Edward was still unbalanced.

"What happened?" A voice of bells that was also mine asked.

"The venom spread before I could get to you, and I'm sorry, Love," he said with sorrow in his voice.

I smiled to myself because I was finally a vampire; I could live forever with Edward.

I suddenly felt the burning in my throat that I had once prepared for, and moved my hand to my throat slowly. The family backed away, but Edward walked closer.

"You're thirsty, love," he said with a smile, "you need to hunt."

He grabbed my hand, and led me over to the window, pulling me out lightly. I landed lightly on my feet, and Edward smiled at me. He started to run, jumping over a river, and I followed him.

We ran through the trees as fast as lightning, surprising me by how easy it was not to run into a tree, or fall over a root.

I followed Edward till we were far away from civilization, and he went his own way and I went mine.

I followed the scent of a bear that was north about two miles, and Edward followed after he finished, watching me.

I was amazed by how easy it was to follow the scent, and how easy it was to find it.

The wind changed direction the next second, and I found a sweet scent blown into my face. Edward froze realizing the scent of the blood was human.

I took off, running, and Edward followed me. I ran, but I found control when I saw the person was Charlie, and Edward watched me look at Charlie, and not feel the pain of thirst, but the pain of missing him.

I sat there, and watch Charlie as he got in the police cruiser, and drove off. I sat there, and stared at my house, hoping Charlie would reappear.

Edward placed his hand on my shoulder, and lifted my from my crouch, hugging me.

I hugged back, and placed my head on his shoulder while he rubbed my back.

Moments later we headed back to the hunting spot we had been at, and I took down a deer, bear, and wolf, training my thirst.

We headed back to the house only to find the rest of the family gone, and no scent left behind of theirs.

I didn't recognize the only scent that was in the air, but Edward did, and he walked at vampire speed around the house catching to see when they left, and why, but he found nothing more than the only scent that was outside.

He grabbed my hand, and lead me through the forest, and before I knew it we were in the middle of the forest where we saw smoke coming up in the sky east by three miles.

Edward practically dragged me through the woods, and I was gladly not tripping over anything, but when we came to the clearing that we had to fight the newborns in we found one fire.

We looked up through the sky, and saw five other fires around the place, and we walked over to the fire we had found first.

I walked close to the fire, but I started feeling ill so I walked back a bit, and watched Edward.

After a moment of looking into the fire, shock registered on his face, shocking me by what I saw in the fire as well.

What I saw was a black robe, a foot, and a hand, burning in the fire. Fear tensed in all my muscles, and I couldn't move. I was locked in place by fear.

I was thinking of fleeing the scene, but I stayed because Edward was here, but the only problem was we didn't know if that was a Cullen in the fire or one of the Volturi.

It could have belonged to Alice or Jane, the girl in the Volturi. I hoped that it would be Jane because I didn't ever want to see her hurt Edward again. I had already seen it once, and suffered from it. It had been in my nightmares ever since, but I don't have to see it anymore because I don't sleep.

Suffering through nights filled with torment, and loss haunted me for a long time, but now they had become fuzzy. A lot of my memories had become fuzzy after my change, and some of those I was glad to forget.

I watched Edward as he stared into the sickening fire that made us both feel ill, and I was ready to leave, but before we could make a run for the rest of the fires, somebody stepped out from the forest, looking at me with deadly eyes. I stared back, and the deadly eyes ran my way, hands out, ready to kill me with a single touch, but I had to remember I was a newborn, and that I could easily take down one vampire. I just had to think that because more vampires stepped out from the forest behind the others, coming to kill me. I wouldn't make it. I would die beside my true love.


	8. Deadly Message

I stared at the black robes that flew around the vampires' feet, hiding their  
faces. I didn't know what to expect, but I was nervous enough now, and the fire  
wasn't helping me.

The black robes grew closer and closer, and Edward was at my side in a  
defensive crouch, protecting me, even though I was a newborn vampire, he still  
felt the need to.

The scent of their robes smelled terrible, but the vampires that were hiding  
their faces smelled like family. They approached us, and one of the vampires  
lifted the hood of the robe to reveal their face.

I felt relief wash over me as Alice removed the hood, but where were the real  
Volturi? Edward slightly moved out of his crouch, but enough to where he was  
protecting me.

Alice came closer to us, and the other hooded vampires removed their hoods, and  
I saw the entire Cullen family – Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Esme, and  
Carlisle. I sighed in relief along with Edward, and he stood at a normal stand,  
no longer feeling the need to protect me from the black robes.

"Where did you get those robes?" Edward asked any one of the Cullens that would  
reply.

"Smell the fire, Edward. It doesn't smell good. We killed the Volturi,"  
Carlisle said, not a hint of pain in his voice.

I looked at the fire that was making me light headed, and slowly moved next to  
Alice, trying to get away from the pain. Edward followed next to me, but at a  
faster, inhuman speed.

When I moved I walked slowly like a human, so I wouldn't feel sick, or fall  
over. Vampires may be graceful, but I'm clumsy even as a vampire. I smiled to  
myself as I realized I had found a piece of me that had not been washed away  
forever.

The burn in my throat started itching again, and I didn't want to hurt my  
family, so I ran away to the forest. I needed to hunt, and I didn't want to  
hurt anybody.

I was deep in the forest when I turned around to find Edward behind me, but my  
brain didn't work as fast as my mouth, so a growl escaped my lips, causing me  
to jump.

Edward watched me, holding as still as he possibly could, while I stared back  
at him.

"I'm sorry, Love," Edward said, an apologetic smile on his face, "I don't want  
you to go alone."

I smiled at him then turned, and ran as fast as I could through the forest,  
making no sounds with my feet. I heard the light _thud_s behind me as Edward followed at a distance so he wouldn't frighten  
me again.

When I reached the forest I didn't bother to check the scents, I just ran and  
took down a bear, not caring how messy I got.

_Edward must not have cared either because  
he was also covered_, I thought as I shared a glance with Edward.

I ignored the rest of the world as I let the warm, sweet blood trickle down my  
throat, removing the itchy, burning feeling. That was one feeling I would never  
have to lose, and I was glad of it.

When I finished I threw the dead, bloodless bear aside, and got up, but a scent  
sent me into shock, and when I looked to my left I saw Tanya watching me and  
Edward feed.

I growled, and Edward followed my gaze just to see Tanya disappear into the  
deep, dark forest, leaving a scent of flowers in her place. I was tempted to  
follow, but Edward held me back, pushing me in the direction of the house.

I ran faster this time now that I knew who was in the forest with me and my  
husband, and I was not letting her near my true love.

I was going to fight till the death of me or her, and when I win I get to keep  
my Edward.

Our pace slowed now as the weather changed, and it quickly started to snow,  
leaving a white blanket in place of the ground.

I smiled as I had that memory of me and Edward in the snow together, me bundled  
up in jackets and boots, and Edward it a T-Shirt and jeans.

I didn't need to have a jacket anymore because my body temperature was cold so  
the ice and snow didn't bother me.

I quickly grabbed a ball of snow at inhuman speed, so Edward didn't see it, and  
I turned around, and threw it at his face. He was surprised when the ball of  
snow hit his face, leaving no trace of the ball even hitting him.

He laughed lightly, and I took a dive off the cliff into the ocean, and my love  
followed. I reached the water, and lightly slipped in without making a sound,  
just as Edward did.

The freezing water had no effect on me or Edward as we swam deeper into the  
warmer water. I just loved how we didn't need air so I could live underwater if  
I chose to.

I suddenly felt lightheaded again, and stopped swimming. Edward stopped next to  
me, making sure I was alright, but I just sat there in the middle of the ocean.

He watched me, studying my face, looking for signs of danger around us, but he  
found nothing.

I started getting cold after a moment, but I didn't know how. I was a vampire,  
I didn't get cold or lightheaded. I was thinking about everything, like signs  
of danger as well, but also found nothing.

There was something wrong with my vampire body, so I started floating downward  
to the bottom of the ocean before Edward grabbed my arm, keeping me with him.

I started struggling for the top of the water, wanting so bad to break the  
surface, but couldn't reach it fast enough.

I didn't make it to the surface for my lungs to breath, and as everything  
started to go black, my lungs filled with water.


	9. Fighting For You

I woke up in a room I thought I would never wake up in again, partly because I didn't need to sleep anymore, but something was wrong I could feel it.

My body was weak again, and it was painful when I lifted my head, I also couldn't see or hear as well as I used to. I didn't know what was wrong, it's like my entire life has disappeared.

I was so focused in my thoughts that I didn't realize Edward and Carlisle walked into the room, watching me with worried eyes.

"Bella," Carlisle said, "how are you feeling?"

I stared at him with confusing for a second, before realization struck, I felt sick.

"Terrible," I mumbled, but they could hear my voice.

Edward walked over to me, and grabbed my hand, kissing my head lightly, but I still cringed away because it hurt.

Edward looked at me with a pained look on his face that killed my heart; I hated seeing him in pain.

I couldn't hear him breathing like I used to, nor could I see the light, delicate features on his face perfectly.

My hand went to move a hair out of my face when I stopped suddenly where my heart was, and I gasped. My pulse was back, but I thought it had burned away like the rest of my insides.

Edward heard my heartbeat too, and started pacing the room, burning a hole in the floor. I started breathing like I was going into labor, but what did this mean? Did all my vampire abilities just fade away?

I didn't want to lose the life I had lived for so long, and I certainly wasn't giving it up, and I knew Edward wouldn't allow losing me either.

"Edward," Carlisle called, "you will have to bite her again."

Edward stopped pacing, and looked at Carlisle like he was stupid, and I mirrored Edward.

I jumped out of the bed for no reason, causing myself to fall over like I used to, and Edward catching me. He looked at me, and I felt a shiver go down my spine at how warm I was.

"Bite me, please Edward," I pleaded, "I don't like this life, and I want back my other one!"

I started to cry, but paused because it had been forever since tears have fallen from my eyes.

I walked over to the mirror on the wall, and studied myself like I had with my vampire life. I had back my deep brown eyes, my light, thin hair, and my uneven bottom lip. It was all so strange for me, but then I had the sudden feeling that I had done this before, and then remembered this was exactly how I was entering my vampire body years and years ago.

I wanted my old self back, and I was going to get it. Edward wouldn't be able to hold me back because I knew what it was like to have me in his world.

I looked up when someone entered the door, and then I had sudden fury at who stepped in the door. Tanya walked over to Edward, smiling at me, and kissing Edward's cheek. I growled, but she just laughed at me.

"Lost your old self, huh?" She asked with a few laughs escaping her lips.

I glared at her, but she laughed again.

"You're not as scary as you think, you know, Bella?" She asked, while me and Edward stared at her, ready to kill.

Edward was ready to kill, but I was in no shape to fight against a vampire as a human. Edward, seeming to have noticed this, stepped in front of me, and leaned down into a crouch. I blushed at the sight of him protecting me like he used to in my human years, and he noticed at smiled a grin ear to ear. He always loved it when I blushed, but now I wasn't all that happy to be blushing, I'd rather have cold, hard skin.

I let out a whimper, and Edward looked at me, fear taking over his face before he knew what was happening to me.

"What?" Edward asked, confused.

"We won't be able to kiss like we used to! It'll be my human years all over again!" I said about to cry.

He smiled at me again, realizing what I was mad about, "Oh, Bella. I won't let you stay human again for much longer if you don't want to," He said, an even bigger smile forming on his lips.

I was happy again, and focused my attention back on Tanya, the evil girl trying to steal my husband.

"Now that that's over," she sighed, "Edward, we should leave this pitiful human, and have some of our own fun," she winked.

Edward shivered with fear, and I bit my lips in a straight line, trying to hide back my smile.

Tanya was mad now, and she wasn't worrying about hiding it, so she started shaking, and Edward stood, pushing me back a little farther. Edward stood in front of me, hiding my human body from Tanya's sight. I stood there, frozen, watching the two of them hiss and growl at each other. Part of me was slightly amused, but part of me was terrified.

Tanya stepped forward, and snapped her teeth at me causing me to jump back, and her to laugh. I glared at her, refusing to be protected now, as Edward grabbed me, and moved me next to the window. I had forgotten he was stronger then me now, and he did too because he almost crushed me in his hands. When I was released to the ground I sighed in relief, glad I didn't get crushed to a million little pieces by my own true love.

Tanya sighed, most likely wishing I _had_ been crushed, but I ignored her, and watched Edward launch at her, causing her to widen her eyes in fear. She launched herself at me dodging Edward, knocking me against the wall in the back of the room. Edward growling, snapping at her, but she jumped back, growling as well. She had an 'I'm-going-to-kill-you' look in her eyes as she stared at me, trying to get to me but Edward pushing her against the wall. She wasn't going to back down as she ran past Edward, and threw me against the wall. I heard a shattering sound with my dull ears, and my arm was in pain along with my head. Everything happening was too much pressure for me, and as I lay there, bleeding to death, I was sure I was going to be ripped apart by Tanya, or die from lack of blood. Maybe I would get lucky, and one of the vampires would slip, drinking me dry, but I was sure about one thing – I was going to die.


	10. Author's Note

Im terribly sorry guys that I havent updated but im going to be going on a trip for a few days, and I wont be back for a while. Im sorry for not posting for a while, and I will post when I get back, and I will update this as soon as I can. Bye. Wish me luck on my trip.


	11. Back Just For You

Im sorry about the delay in the stories I will try to write some this weekend, and I wont be able to do them during weekdays anymore, because I have just restarted school. So sorry, but I'll post as many as I can.


End file.
